Ferdinand/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Rivalry of the Houses (Mission) * "I am the son of House Aegir! How did I fail? I must need to train harder..." (retreat quote, Blue Lions route) Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Professor! Let me sing for you! Do you not like my voice? It would make a pegasus dance with joy!" Cooking * "I may not look like it, but I know how to cook. Not that I am very experienced. Ach, this is a tough recipe. Whoa! Oh, rats… No, I can do it!" Dining Hall * "Delicious! After a scrumptious meal like that, I feel that I can really seize the day." (Favorite dish) With Edelgard * Edelgard: Ferdinand, I hope you'll take this opportunity to speak freely to me. * Ferdinand: Tch! I do not require your permission to speak my mind. With Hubert * Hubert: Can we put our quarrel on hold, Ferdinand, at least while the professor is present? * Ferdinand: Of course, Hubert. We will finish eating and then continue our fighting elsewhere. With Lorenz * Lorenz: Pristine manners are essential, even if the quality of the food is poor. Wouldn't you agree, Ferdinand? * Ferdinand: Indeed. We may not care for the meal, but we must show our respect for the person who cooked it. Lost Item * "How could you possibly think that this is mine? Go ask someone else." Tutoring Instruct * "Your instruction has been beneficial." (great result) * "Hm. One step closer to mastery." (great result) * "I suppose this will serve me well." (skill learned) Group Tasks With Hubert * Ferdinand: I do not believe I am required to team up with you. * Hubert: I would rather work with almost anyone else, but I will do what must be done. * Ferdinand: Hm. Of course, we will both do what we have to. But do not drag me down to your level. With Edelgard * Edelgard: Put your heart into it, Ferdinand! It'll be over sooner if you do. * Ferdinand: Yes. Right. I will try not to slow you down. * Edelgard: '''Nothing could slow me down for something trivial like this. Stable Duty Clearing Rubble Sky Watch Results With Edelgard * Perfect result: ** '''Ferdinand: Impressive. Your skills are unparalleled. You could have done it alone just as easily. ** Edelgard: It's not like you to say that. But honestly, we both pulled our weight. * Good result: ** Edelgard: A decent result... at least we didn't run into any issues. ** Ferdinand: It is my fault, I am afraid. I really dragged us down... With Hubert * Perfect result: ** Ferdinand: Look at this beautiful achievement! Hubert was no help at all though. ** Hubert: Your inability to face reality is just another reason you are inferior to Lady Edelgard. * Good result: ** Hubert: We could have done better if we had each been more willing to compromise. ** Ferdinand: You are right about that. We were both stubborn for foolish reasons. Level Up *"" (1 or 2 stats up) *"" *"" (4 stats up) *"The noble standard." (5-6 stats up) Battle Quotes When Selected * "I am Ferdinand von Aegir." (Full/High Health) * "Not worth the risk." Low Health) * "Ready for anything." (after timeskip; full/high health) Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts